ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 July 2019
00:09-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:09-12 Hai kwowo 00:09-48 Uwu 00:10-39 UwU 00:10-42 OwO 00:10-45 UwO 00:10-51 OwU 00:10-59 What am I doing- 00:11-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:11-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:11-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:11-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:11-24 THE NEW UPDATE ON AJPW-- 00:11-38 HOLY HECK, THOSE FLAMINGOS LOOK AMAZING 00:11-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:11-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:11-58 Snazzy flamingos 00:12-08 Yesh 00:12-10 Our rp is intense oh my go- 00:12-25 Mhm XD 00:12-38 Im pretty sure we've broken Kai's heart 00:13-18 I responded on the rp tho- 00:15-05 Ik XD 00:15-41 Now im watching Steven Universe clips 00:15-56 CN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEE 00:16-06 BOI 00:16-29 ;-; 00:16-37 I made a new emoji 00:16-39 '-' 00:16-43 "-" 00:16-46 '-' 00:16-51 (shrug) 00:17-01 (Shrug) 00:17-11 xd 00:17-31 Welp 00:17-36 (Shrug) 00:18-12 I responded to the rp owo 00:18-28 Meep meep 00:18-56 Yee 00:20-03 I responded yey 00:20-26 (banana) 00:20-33 (BANANA) 00:20-44 (banana) 00:23-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:28-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:32-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:33-28 ;-; 00:48-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:49-00 HOI 00:49-15 HEWWO:3 00:50-10 I wanted Lloyd and Harumi to join the rp when Nightmare Moon flied away XD 00:50-21 XD 00:50-28 Okay Google, so Lloyd is a word but Harumi isn't 00:50-45 EXCUSE ME WHAT 00:50-46 YET WHEN I SEARCH HARUMI YOU GIVE ME LIKE 100 DIFFERENT RESULTS 00:51-32 DAMMIT, GOOGLE 00:51-39 OOF 00:51-57 Me: (Googles complex math problem) 00:52-03 Google: Calculator 00:52-04 DON'T MIND ME, JUST WATCHING AJ RARES OVER FREINDS SKITS... 00:52-14 DAMN, THOSE MAKE ME CRY 00:52-17 Me: (Searches a simple math problem) 00:52-24 Google: AFTYDGFGETYGIUDETDYU 00:52-29 Me: L O G I C 00:52-42 Gp same 00:53-03 Jammers annoy me when they say things like "My dad owns aj!" 00:53-47 mY dAd OwNs Aj YoUrE gOnNa GeT bAnNeD 00:55-14 YoU betTeR ACePt mY tRadE, I'm JuLiAns BroTher 00:55-56 yOu DeClInEd My TrAdE iLl RePoRt YoU!1!1!1 00:56-08 Yay I hear fireworks 00:56-20 OMG, SAME! OWO 00:56-41 I CAN'T SEE THEM HHHHHHHHHHHH 00:56-50 Im nearsighted ;-; 00:57-11 Awww... 00:57-22 BUT IM PROUD XD 00:57-25 Wait, you have glasses? 00:57-29 Yup 00:57-50 Ooooh, cool! 00:57-57 I don't, but cool owo 00:57-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:58-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:58-01 UwU 00:58-01 UwU 01:00-08 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 01:00-10 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:08-37 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 01:08-42 Heyo 01:08-57 (Throws a donut at G) 01:09-07 Yeah 01:09-13 What's up everyone 01:09-20 THE S K Y 01:09-25 Yeah 01:09-35 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:09-38 Hey MG 01:09-39 EYYYYYYYYYYYY 01:10-00 So what does everyone think of Season 8: Sons of Garmadon 01:10-00 Heya people, what's going on here? 01:10-03 I had fun writing 01:11-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:11-18 Types of Ninja (Earth-30) is also a pretty good page 01:11-21 WOAH 01:11-24 It's nice seeing all of my works in one place 01:11-29 Hi Gp 01:11-31 H-hi, everyone. XD 01:11-47 WHO WANTS A DONUT 01:12-00 MEH 01:12-07 I SAID IT FIRST 01:12-11 I GET THE DONUT 01:12-14 uh 01:12-26 You asked for it (Piles her with donuts) 01:12-38 YAY 01:12-42 ANY GLAZED? 01:12-46 Yup 01:12-47 *applauds* Fun 01:12-52 gr8 01:12-59 Fun level: 999 01:13-05 YAY 01:13-07 Summoning Dr.Gaster 01:13-11 Guys, wanna do a 01:13-13 o h 01:13-15 (Inhale) 01:13-17 RP? 01:13-19 OWO 01:13-22 YESH 01:13-30 Gp 01:13-30 I guess 01:13-45 Want some spaghetti 01:15-03 *awkward silence* 01:15-09 I'm tired dog 01:15-09 Did someone say communism? 01:15-17 uh 01:15-27 Papyrus: (Bursts through window) I WANT SPAGHETTIIIIIIII 01:15-30 ok 01:15-32 ... 01:15-34 Wait, nvm, that was me 01:15-37 ANYWAY 01:15-45 Papyrus no- welp he's cooking spaghetti 01:15-59 They made "horses" from Old Town Road a real thing 01:16-20 Oh dear god -_- 01:16-36 I'm sorry I hate that song with a passion 01:16-40 One time I was at a parade and my friends saw a ton of horses 01:16-40 One of my friends sand Old Town Road 01:16-45 Lil nas X is gay 01:16-52 NON-STICK FRYING PANS 01:16-59 (Don't question it XD) 01:17-08 YESH THE NON-STICK FRYING PANS 01:17-23 YAYYYYY 01:17-24 What I question is why on earth Old Town Road is sooo popular -_- 01:17-33 Idk 01:17-49 I MEAN 01:17-50 Tik Tok 01:18-00 HAVE YOU HEARD THE KIDZ BOB VERSION 01:18-03 TORTURE 01:18-07 Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town 01:18-22 My classmates: I MEAN, WHO EVEN LIKED KIDS BOP?! 01:18-31 Me: (Shamefully raises hand) 01:18-35 Sono Chino Sadame 01:18-42 Bloody Stream 01:18-45 Stand Proud 01:18-46 Don't kill meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 01:18-46 Oh, sorry @Tw38 01:18-57 Its okay 01:19-14 End of the World 01:19-22 Chase 01:19-25 Great Days 01:19-35 Fighting Gold 01:19-47 Traitor's Requiem 01:20-48 Chase sucks 01:21-14 Gp don't kill me for this but 01:21-20 Megalovania is kinda overrated 01:21-21 What XD 01:21-23 NO 01:21-28 NO ITS NOT 01:21-33 Im sorry ;-; 01:21-37 *goes silent because I know basically know nothing about music* 01:21-40 I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS ZS 01:21-41 Ok so this is just uindertale now 01:21-44 hhhhhhhhhhhhh 01:21-45 MG same 01:21-50 (Tackles TW38) 01:21-53 Don't kill me ;-; 01:22-05 oH yAy SoMeOnE tO rElAtE tO 01:22-05 has anyone read Season 8: Sons of Garmadon 01:22-11 Name isn't original but I had fun writing it 01:22-21 (Hides in the corner) 01:22-21 YOU BACLSTABBING, NO GOOD, MUSIC STEALING (I'm sorry, I must make the refences) 01:22-42 SCREEECH 01:22-47 ;-; 01:22-51 right on 01:22-56 anyway I have a headache 01:22-57 (Sighs) 01:23-00 Sowwy 01:23-02 H E A R T A C H E 01:23-08 (TORIEL INTENSIFIES) 01:23-22 Its okay 01:23-24 ffs 01:24-40 Yey 01:25-24 ANYWAYS 01:25-54 Ugh 01:26-00 I'm going to the Jojo Wiki 01:26-08 K 01:26-09 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 01:28-21 RP 01:28-24 XD 01:28-40 YEET 01:28-49 sUrE? 01:28-53 3 Undertale fans roleplaying 01:29-07 WAIT, MG LIKE UNDERTALE? 01:29-09 WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG 01:29-10 LIKES 01:29-12 O 01:29-17 WOAH 01:29-28 MG, I RESPECT YOU 01:29-57 Wonderful XD 01:30-07 Yayyyyy 01:30-14 YAYYYYYYYYYY 01:30-15 YOU ARE MY FAVORITE ADMIN NOW XD 01:30-19 Hold on 01:30-34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M07wwQSqyTc 01:30-34 WATCH THIS 01:30-34 Don't say undertale rp- 01:30-39 Oh okay XD 01:31-54 XD 01:33-49 *and all falls silent once more* 01:34-07 Papyrus: HUMANS! 01:34-41 Human 01:34-43 So 01:34-45 Cute 01:34-54 HOOMAN? WHERE?! 01:35-14 Hooman! 01:35-25 (Tem jumps on mg XD) 01:35-36 Papyrus: SANS! 01:35-49 Sans: Wut HOLY COW THERE'S MORE OF THEM 01:36-05 ATTOCK 01:36-10 ATTOCK THE HOOMAN 01:36-21 Sans: Nopenopenopenope (Lifts Tems) 01:36-36 ATTOCK (Squeals) ATTTTTOCCCCCKKKK 01:36-51 They attacc 01:36-51 They protecc 01:36-51 But most importantly 01:36-51 They never come bacc 01:36-58 XD 01:37-00 YOU AND MG BOTH 01:37-04 AND KILLING ME 01:37-08 Susie from Deltarune- 01:37-10 I CSNT BREATHE 01:37-13 TW38 01:37-25 THAT JAMES REFERCNE WAS AMAZING 01:37-29 She attacc 01:37-29 She protecc 01:37-29 But most importantly 01:37-29 She eat chalk for snacc 01:37-39 uwu I try XD 01:37-39 AAAAAAAAAA 01:37-45 IM DYING 01:38-50 Oof, that's sad 01:39-02 I'm not filling out your will though 01:39-58 Mg do you watch TheOdd1sOut 01:40-02 YEE 01:40-10 IF NOT 01:40-18 DO YOU WATCH SOMETHINGELSEYT 01:40-29 ADAM IS FREAKING HILARIOUS 01:40-31 Or Let Me Explain Studios 01:40-39 Or Jaiden Animations 01:40-44 I've seen a couple of TheOdd1sOut's videos but not much else 01:40-47 YESH 01:40-50 YEY 01:40-54 LET ME EXPLAIN STUDIOS 01:40-58 Oh, wait, I do watch Jaiden Animations tho 01:40-58 HOLY CRAP YES 01:41-02 YES 01:41-17 DO YOU WATCH SOMETHING ELSEYT? OWO 01:41-35 Jaiden doesn't know how to end conversations 01:41-42 Don't think so, I don't watch an awful lot of youtube 01:41-44 James doesn't know how to start them 01:41-52 XD 01:42-29 (You havent watched him, but) Adam's that guy, trying to continue the converation 01:42-38 That ONE GUY 01:42-54 Put them together, either you get a really good conversation or an absolutely terrible one 01:42-55 ONE GUY 01:43-15 I mean 01:43-59 Rebbeca from let me explain studios would be trying to backup Adam, but making the awkwardness worse through refences XD 01:44-18 I MEAN, I SHIP HER AND ADAM SO BAD 01:44-25 Wolfychu would be the pet hamster that's just sitting there 01:44-47 I ship Jaiden and James 01:44-52 You can't stop me 01:45-27 I SHIP MIA AND JULIAN 01:45-32 ME TOO 01:46-26 YESH 01:46-31 Welp I'd better go, I have other stuff to attend to 01:46-36 NUUUUUU 01:46-36 Don't kill each other 01:46-42 TAKE A FREE TEM 01:46-47 ;-; 01:46-48 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:08-37 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 01:08-42 Heyo 01:08-56 (Throws a donut at G) 01:09-06 Yeah 01:09-13 What's up everyone 01:09-20 THE S K Y 01:09-24 Yeah 01:09-34 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:09-38 Hey MG 01:09-38 EYYYYYYYYYYYY 01:10-00 So what does everyone think of Season 8: Sons of Garmadon 01:10-00 Heya people, what's going on here? 01:10-02 I had fun writing 01:10-19 Im rping with Gp 01:10-28 Aaaaand she's afk 01:10-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:11-01 Sounds wonderful 01:11-11 What're YOU doing XD 01:11-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:11-17 Types of Ninja (Earth-30) is also a pretty good page 01:11-21 WOAH 01:11-24 It's nice seeing all of my works in one place 01:11-28 Hi Gp 01:11-31 H-hi, everyone. XD 01:11-47 WHO WANTS A DONUT 01:12-01 MEH 01:12-07 I SAID IT FIRST 01:12-11 I GET THE DONUT 01:12-14 uh 01:12-26 You asked for it (Piles her with donuts) 01:12-38 YAY 01:12-42 ANY GLAZED? 01:12-45 Yup 01:12-47 *applauds* Fun 01:12-52 gr8 01:12-58 Fun level: 999 01:13-05 YAY 01:13-07 Summoning Dr.Gaster 01:13-10 Guys, wanna do a 01:13-18 o h 01:13-19 (Inhale) 01:13-19 RP? 01:13-19 OWO 01:13-22 YESH 01:13-30 Gp 01:13-30 I guess 01:13-45 Want some spaghetti 01:15-02 *awkward silence* 01:15-09 I'm tired dog 01:15-09 Did someone say communism? 01:15-17 uh 01:15-26 Papyrus: (Bursts through window) I WANT SPAGHETTIIIIIIII 01:15-30 ok 01:15-32 ... 01:15-34 Wait, nvm, that was me 01:15-36 ANYWAY 01:15-44 Papyrus no- welp he's cooking spaghetti 01:15-59 They made "horses" from Old Town Road a real thing 01:16-19 Oh dear god -_- 01:16-36 I'm sorry I hate that song with a passion 01:16-40 One time I was at a parade and my friends saw a ton of horses 01:16-40 One of my friends sand Old Town Road 01:16-45 Lil nas X is gay 01:16-52 NON-STICK FRYING PANS 01:16-59 (Don't question it XD) 01:17-08 YESH THE NON-STICK FRYING PANS 01:17-23 YAYYYYY 01:17-24 What I question is why on earth Old Town Road is sooo popular -_- 01:17-33 Idk 01:17-49 I MEAN 01:17-50 Tik Tok 01:18-00 HAVE YOU HEARD THE KIDZ BOB VERSION 01:18-03 TORTURE 01:18-06 Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town 01:18-21 My classmates: I MEAN, WHO EVEN LIKED KIDS BOP?! 01:18-31 Me: (Shamefully raises hand) 01:18-35 Sono Chino Sadame 01:18-42 Bloody Stream 01:18-45 Stand Proud 01:18-47 Don't kill meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 01:18-47 Oh, sorry @Tw38 01:18-57 Its okay 01:19-13 End of the World 01:19-22 Chase 01:19-26 Great Days 01:19-35 Fighting Gold 01:19-47 Traitor's Requiem 01:20-47 Chase sucks 01:21-13 Gp don't kill me for this but 01:21-20 Megalovania is kinda overrated 01:21-20 What XD 01:21-23 NO 01:21-28 NO ITS NOT 01:21-33 Im sorry ;-; 01:21-37 *goes silent because I know basically know nothing about music* 01:21-41 I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS ZS 01:21-41 Ok so this is just uindertale now 01:21-43 hhhhhhhhhhhhh 01:21-45 MG same 01:21-51 (Tackles TW38) 01:21-53 Don't kill me ;-; 01:22-04 oH yAy SoMeOnE tO rElAtE tO 01:22-05 has anyone read Season 8: Sons of Garmadon 01:22-11 Name isn't original but I had fun writing it 01:22-22 (Hides in the corner) 01:22-22 YOU BACLSTABBING, NO GOOD, MUSIC STEALING (I'm sorry, I must make the refences) 01:22-42 SCREEECH 01:22-46 ;-; 01:22-51 right on 01:22-55 anyway I have a headache 01:22-57 (Sighs) 01:22-59 Sowwy 01:23-02 H E A R T A C H E 01:23-07 (TORIEL INTENSIFIES) 01:23-22 Its okay 01:23-24 ffs 01:24-40 Yey 01:25-23 ANYWAYS 01:25-54 Ugh 01:25-59 I'm going to the Jojo Wiki 01:26-07 K 01:26-08 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 01:28-20 RP 01:28-24 XD 01:28-40 YEET 01:28-49 sUrE? 01:28-53 3 Undertale fans roleplaying 01:29-07 WAIT, MG LIKE UNDERTALE? 01:29-09 WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG 01:29-10 LIKES 01:29-11 O 01:29-17 WOAH 01:29-28 MG, I RESPECT YOU 01:29-57 Wonderful XD 01:30-07 Yayyyyy 01:30-14 YAYYYYYYYYYY 01:30-15 YOU ARE MY FAVORITE ADMIN NOW XD 01:30-19 Hold on 01:30-34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M07wwQSqyTc 01:30-34 WATCH THIS 01:30-34 Don't say undertale rp- 01:30-39 Oh okay XD 01:31-54 XD 01:33-48 *and all falls silent once more* 01:34-07 Papyrus: HUMANS! 01:34-41 Human 01:34-43 So 01:34-44 Cute 01:34-53 HOOMAN? WHERE?! 01:35-14 Hooman! 01:35-25 (Tem jumps on mg XD) 01:35-35 Papyrus: SANS! 01:35-49 Sans: Wut HOLY COW THERE'S MORE OF THEM 01:36-05 ATTOCK 01:36-10 ATTOCK THE HOOMAN 01:36-21 Sans: Nopenopenopenope (Lifts Tems) 01:36-36 ATTOCK (Squeals) ATTTTTOCCCCCKKKK 01:36-51 They attacc 01:36-51 They protecc 01:36-51 But most importantly 01:36-51 They never come bacc 01:36-58 XD 01:37-00 YOU AND MG BOTH 01:37-04 AND KILLING ME 01:37-08 Susie from Deltarune- 01:37-10 I CSNT BREATHE 01:37-13 TW38 01:37-26 THAT JAMES REFERCNE WAS AMAZING 01:37-30 She attacc 01:37-30 She protecc 01:37-30 But most importantly 01:37-30 She eat chalk for snacc 01:37-39 uwu I try XD 01:37-39 AAAAAAAAAA 01:37-45 IM DYING 01:38-49 Oof, that's sad 01:39-02 I'm not filling out your will though 01:39-58 Mg do you watch TheOdd1sOut 01:40-02 YEE 01:40-10 IF NOT 01:40-19 DO YOU WATCH SOMETHINGELSEYT 01:40-29 ADAM IS FREAKING HILARIOUS 01:40-31 Or Let Me Explain Studios 01:40-38 Or Jaiden Animations 01:40-43 I've seen a couple of TheOdd1sOut's videos but not much else 01:40-47 YESH 01:40-50 YEY 01:40-54 LET ME EXPLAIN STUDIOS 01:40-57 Oh, wait, I do watch Jaiden Animations tho 01:40-58 HOLY CRAP YES 01:41-02 YES 01:41-17 DO YOU WATCH SOMETHING ELSEYT? OWO 01:41-34 Jaiden doesn't know how to end conversations 01:41-41 Don't think so, I don't watch an awful lot of youtube 01:41-43 James doesn't know how to start them 01:41-53 XD 01:42-29 (You havent watched him, but) Adam's that guy, trying to continue the converation 01:42-37 That ONE GUY 01:42-54 Put them together, either you get a really good conversation or an absolutely terrible one 01:42-55 ONE GUY 01:43-15 I mean 01:43-59 Rebbeca from let me explain studios would be trying to backup Adam, but making the awkwardness worse through refences XD 01:44-18 I MEAN, I SHIP HER AND ADAM SO BAD 01:44-24 Wolfychu would be the pet hamster that's just sitting there 01:44-47 I ship Jaiden and James 01:44-51 You can't stop me 01:45-27 I SHIP MIA AND JULIAN 01:45-32 ME TOO 01:46-26 YESH 01:46-31 Welp I'd better go, I have other stuff to attend to 01:46-35 NUUUUUU 01:46-35 Don't kill each other 01:46-42 TAKE A FREE TEM 01:46-47 ;-; 01:46-48 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:58-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:58-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:58-34 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 01:58-46 Ey you're back 01:58-48 ye 02:00-06 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 22:18-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:18-34 In lonely at the ajpw beach party 22:18-40 Pls come on owo xc 22:18-51 All my buddies are offline ;-; 22:19-27 OOF 22:19-28 NVM 22:21-14 Welp 22:21-15 Hoi 22:21-18 Nvm again xf 22:21-20 XD 22:21-30 Hewwo 22:21-42 IM LONELY AT THE AJPW BEACH PARTY XD 22:21-54 HALP 22:22-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:22-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:23-37 Omg im rping on Blockstarplanet and im in undertale 22:23-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:23-52 I showed the sans guy the Undertale fandom and he left XD 22:24-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:24-27 Omg XD 22:24-47 PAGE IS ON 22:24-51 PAGE IS ON 22:25-00 She's my friend on ajpw c.f. 22:25-02 Xd 22:25-17 YEE 22:25-31 NUH 22:25-33 SHE LEFT 22:25-36 HHHHHHH 22:25-46 HHHHHHHHHH 22:25-52 SCREECH 22:25-53 ALSO 22:25-58 IN OUR RP 22:25-58 PLAY BLOCKSTARPLANET XD 22:26-55 Can we make it so Nightmare stays with the ninja, but doesn't remember anything about them? Like, she gets hit in the head and only remembers her nightmare side? 22:27-00 In our rp 22:27-08 :0 22:27-11 YEAH 22:27-16 Yayyyy 22:30-17 Oooooo, and she doesn't know she has her Luna side, she just thinks she's a world-destorying villan (So, nightmare XD) 22:30-27 Yee 22:31-57 ALSO 22:31-58 wow XD 22:32-04 I'M CALLING IT 22:32-14 WE'RE DOING BACKSTORY RP TODAY XD 22:32-24 Or, the not-camp one XD 22:32-49 HAH XD 22:33-10 ;-; 22:33-33 Pweese. 22:33-49 We've done the camp one for, like, a week XD 22:33-57 Camp is fun 22:34-07 I've never been to a camp before but still- 22:34-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:35-31 Yeh 22:35-32 Mhm 22:35-41 BUT STILL 22:35-46 Okay 22:36-01 ;-; 22:36-02 Half Not-camp, half camp today? 22:36-06 YEA 22:36-08 PWEESE? 22:36-53 Tw38 22:36-55 Pls XD 22:37-07 PLS 22:37-41 FINE XD 22:37-49 THANK YOU 22:38-00 Im on blockstarplanet, im rping, and im drinking water 22:38-10 OKAY, NOT-CAMP FOR AN HOUR, CAMP FOT AN HOUR 22:39-03 an hour?? Kay Xd 22:39-52 Yayyyy XD 22:41-26 Oofie 22:53-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:54-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:54-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:54-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:55-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:56-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:57-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:01-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:02-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~